


A Setback

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Rain, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Yuma and Yuya wind up getting caught in a thunderstorm and need to seek shelter.





	A Setback

Yuya saw Yuma at a bus stop. “Hey you!”

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

Yuya shrugged. “Just walking. What are you doing here?”

Yuma looked down the road. “Going home. Had to run an errand.”

“Oh ok. You mind if I wait with you?”

“Of course not! Go ahead!”

Yuya smiled and stood next to him. The two waited there making small talk. They heard a parade will be in town over the weekend and talked about what floats and things will be shown. Yuma suddenly got a craving for cotton candy.

Yuya wondered what other events happen in town. Yuma mentioned that a circus arrives once a year bringing a variety of animals and performances to each show. Yuya listened and scratched his chin.

“What? Thinking about being in it?”

“Haha no. …Yes. ..Was thinking if their animals are as diverse as the monsters in my deck.”

“Nah! Your monsters are cooler than their animals! Your performances are better, too! Heck, you could outperform all those guys!”

Yuya just blushed and shyly looked to the side.

The atmosphere got dark. Looking up Yuma noticed the clouds that suddenly appeared. They were very black.

“Oh no! It’s about to rain and I don’t have an umbrella!” Luckily he had a hood that he never wore which he quickly flopped onto his head.  
“AAAHH!! And this is a bare bus stop, too!!” Meaning that there was no cover. Yuya popped his jacket off his shoulders to cover his head with. They looked up at the clouds again. “Mmm THIS ISN’T GONNA BE ENOUGH!! WE’RE GONNA GET DRENCHED!”

Droplets started to fall. Yuya grabbed Yuma’s hand and ran. They came down faster and faster still as the two boys ran to hide from the sudden downpour from the sky. They tried a tree, but with no luck. They tried under the cover of a shop, but a nasty alley cat hissed at them. Last resort! It was a-

“EW GROSS!! OUT OF ALL THINGS-” They ducked into a Porta Potty. Luckily the lid was closed. Luckily they weren’t that drenched as Yuya inspected his jacket. Yuma sighed heavily. “Out of all the places... Well, at least we’re out of the rain.” He said taking off his hood. Yuya hung his jacket on the hook on the door. They sniffed..then wrinkled their noses in disgust, covering them from the smell. “It reeks in here!”

“Let’s just..try to ignore it.”

“Are you kidding?! It stinks almost like after I use the bathroom!”

“I..didn’t need to know that.”

“Well..whatever. The point is we’re either gonna drown outside or collapse in here.”

“Yuma that’s not going to-”

“I’m gonna be late for dinner! Sis is gonna get angry at me and be all, ‘Yuma! Why were you late again?! I thought I told you to bla bla bla-bla-bla-blaaa!!’ She’s always on my case about something!”

Yuya chuckled. “Must be nice having an older sibling.”

Yuma looked at him dumbfounded. Before he could respond a giant burst of thunder erupted causing the younger one to jump and cling himself onto the other.

“Yuma!” Yuya cried out.

Yuma shivered for a moment then stopped. He blinked eyes slowly drifting toward Yuya. He laughed nervously. “..Sorry.” He blushed getting off him. Scratching his arm he heard Yuya sigh.

“I wonder how long the rain will last.”

“I hope not too long! I don’t wanna be trapped in a bathroom!”

“Porta Potty.”

“I don’t care what it is I don’t wanna be in here! It stinks! It’s cramped! It’s-” Yuma shivered covering his arms with his hands. “It’s cold.”

Yuya saw this and took his jacket down quickly feeling the inside and when seeing that it was surprisingly dry enough he wrapped it around Yuma’s shoulders in his attempt to warm his friend. Yuma looked up. Yuya smiled. “Better?”

“Y..Y-Yeah,” Yuma replied. His cheeks heated. “But what about you? You’ll get cold, too!”

“Ah. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

“But... But Yuya-”

Another burst of thunder made Yuma jump. He grasped onto Yuya’s shirt holding him close.

“Heh. I see someone doesn’t like thunder.”

“Shut up.” Yuma pulled himself back a pout present on his face as well as..

The tips of two noses touching. They stared at each other ruby into ruby the rain beating on the plastic shield around them. Yuya rubbed his fingers on his jacket not sure of what to say while Yuma kept himself kind of wrapped around Yuya. Their breaths tickled their lips...

Yuma was first to pull back holding onto the jacket and looking away. “Not scared of..bang, bang not scary.”

Yuya was taken aback. “Yuma..”

He looked up. …Dang. That face. “..Come on. Let’s sit.” They sat on the seat. Well, Yuma sat on the lid while Yuya sat on a small space next to it. Looking around there was a bottle of hand sanitizer on a small shelf with what looked like a small..lamp? Yuya clicked it on. Huh. A lamp. Convenient?

Now it was Yuya’s turn to shiver. Yuma saw this and wrapped part of the jacket around his friend shielding them together. Kind of.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They smiled. It was awkward in sitting, but at least they kept each other warm.

“..It’s a nice jacket.”

“Heh. Thanks. It’s part of my school uniform.”

“Really? I’ve never seen you in a uniform.”

“I’ve never seen you in one either.”

“Well then when we get out of here we will have to do that.”

“..Why?”

“Because it’s interesting. Well, no. No it’s not. But you’re my friend and..friends..see..other friends uniforms. ..Yeah.”

Yuya sweatdropped. “Uhh... Ok.”

Time passed. More thunder clashed in the sky and Yuma jumped a couple of times. Yuya just sat there listening for sounds of the rain dying down. None came right away.

Yuma sensed this and grew frustrated. “Mmmm HOW MUCH LONGER DO WE HAVE TO WAIT IN HERE??!!”

“SHHHH!! Be quiet! We’ll get caught!”

“Doing what? We’re not doing anything.”

“That’s not it! This is pro-” Yuya stopped. His face became beet red. He pressed his lips together.

Yuma blinked at him. “Yuya? Are you ok?”

Yuya couldn’t respond.

********

Yuma shivered. They continued to wait for 5 minutes more the rain still not showing signs of calming down. Yuya shivered. Was there a draft in there? It felt like it. Yuma sniffled. Hopefully the toilet smell didn’t rub off on them. It would stink to smell like..stink.

Yuma sneezed. Yuya gave him the hand sanitizer to use. Yuma thanked him.

“This is one freaky storm. Usually showers like this don’t last this long.”

“Yeah. It’s cold in here!”

“You’re still cold Yuma?

"I.. Yeah.”

Yuya looked at him for a second. He sighed. Might as well. “Come here.”

“What?”

Yuya took the jacket with the closer arm to his body then wrapped his now free arm around Yuma encouraging him to do the same. He did and they hugged not just their arms around each other but the jacket as well. Unfortunately, the jacket was meant for only one meaning that by doing this the two had very little space between them.

Their foreheads touched.

“..You ok Yuma?” Yuya blushed.

“Y-Yeah. I’m ok.” Yuma looked up. Wow. His eyes really DID match Yuma’s! “Are you ok Yuya?”

“Yeah. For the most part. It will be over soon.”

“I hope. Getting cramped in here.”

“Yeah.” Yuya gulped. Really TOO cramped! “..Hey. Wanna play a game?”

“Uhh Yuya. I don’t think this is the best time to be playing duel monsters.”

“No not that! I meant I Spy!”

“Ooooh! Ok yeah! That sounds like fun!”

“Ok! I spy with my little eye something that is…white.”

“Hmm.. ..Oh! Your jacket!”

“Yup! Now your turn!”

“Ok-ok. I spy..with my eyes..something..red!”

Yuya chuckled. “Your eyes.”

Yuma giggled. “Wrong! YOUR eyes!”

Yuya giggled back. “Both our eyes are red!”

“But your eyes have a nice red to them! They..light up. Like light bulbs.”

“Really?” This made his cheeks flush. “Well, your eyes are very..”

“Hm? Very what?”

“Very…” One word came to mind. “Wondrous.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah! They’re..full of life and adventure! They see the world and all the beauties it brings. Even through the bad. Because..that’s you Yuma. You are be-. You’re..b..”

Yuma waited.

“Um... You’re.. a b.. beeeautiful..person. ..Yeah. That’s it. You’re beautiful Yuma. Beautiful.”

Yuma blinked. Then smiled. “Took you that long to say it?”

Yuya couldn’t talk.

“My turn! I spy with my eye..something..” Yuma looked at Yuya. Yes, he was embarrassed. Yuya nibbled his lip looking down at his lap. “Yuya? You ok buddy?” Yuya didn’t answer. Yuma took a moment to think..then replied. “I spy..something..pink.”

That got Yuya to look up. “Pink?”

“Yeah. It’s..something pink..and soft. You need it to talk and eat. There’s two of them. You were..hurting one. Just now.”

Yuya thought about what he said. It took a moment but looking at Yuma it came to him kinda hard. “My..”

Yuma put a finger near it. “Your lips.”

“O-Oh. I..”

“What’s wrong Yuya? Something’s bothering you. I just know it.”

Yuya sat there pondering how Yuma was able to read him. Maybe he really knew him well. They’ve been friends for a while now, so... “You... I called you beautiful.”

“Yeah! It was nice.”

“Yeah? But you just shrugged it off.”

“I did?!” Yuma looked visibly hurt. “I’m sorry Yuya! I didn’t mean to make you think that! I like that you think I’m beautiful! Love it! I think you’re beautiful, too!”

“R..Really?”

“Y..Y-Yeah. Not just..with your..”

Yuya smiled, a broad truly happy smile that made the lightbulbs in his eyes shine brighter. They stared at Yuma. “Yuma. ..So..so..are you.”

Yuma blinked..and smiled in just the same way.  
“..How’s your lip doing?”

“Oh. It’s fine. It’s good.” He unconsciously licked them. He was about to ask him how his were doing as well but thought that would be silly. He decided not to.

“My lips are ok, too.”

! “I..”

“I thought you were wondering. I’m just glad you didn’t hurt yours too badly.”

“Or what? You’d have to..” Yuya stopped.

But Yuma continued. “I’d have..to..” But he never finished. Both boys looked down.

They were holding hands.

Yuya looked up quickly afraid of what the other would think. A couple seconds later he got his answer: Yuma held on a little tighter.

“I.. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not. You shouldn’t.”

The rain outside suddenly got heavy again, a clash of thunder erupting the darkened sky causing the holding hands to separate, Yuma’s jumping onto Yuya’s arm in alarm.

He stared at the startled face as it calmed, looked up..

Yuya’s hand cupped Yuma’s chin. “Yuma-kun..”

Yuma blinked.

Yuya’s eyes looked down then quickly up. Doing this a couple more times he tilted Yuma’s chin, leaned in and gently kissed him.

A soft piano played in the background. The rain no longer sounding like a battlefield but a soft mantra of tiny beats easy on the ears. The wind being a whisper of hush telling the two to relax and not worry, all will be well. All will be.

They held each other tighter each leaning into the kiss more. It lasted for minutes but the feelings made it feel as though it lasted for an eternity. It was a simple kiss not much movement. It was enough. It was just the right amount. Perfect.

It broke. They sat there catching their breaths letting the moment sink in. It wasn’t cold anymore. They opened their eyes looking at the face of the other acknowledging what happened.

“Yuma/Yuya.” They said in unison. “I/I..”

“Are... How do..you..”

“I’m fine. How-”

“Fine. ..Just..fine. Fine.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

A bird chirped outside. Yuya looked up. Yuma looked up just as a ray of sunlight shone in. They stepped outside. Sure enough, all the black clouds left and were replaced with a few white clouds with lots of sunshine. A leaf fell. They stood there in front of that stand breathing in the smell of freshly fallen rain. The air was cool but they were not. Yuya had his jacket back on his shoulders and Yuma stretched out his aching muscles.

“Aaaah! Finally! It’s all gone!”

“Yup. Finally.”

“Mmhm.”

Yuya stretched a little as well. When they finished they paused.

“Well.”

“…”

They stared at their feet. When their eyes connected was when the blush appeared.

“Umm... Y-Yuya?”

“Mm?”

“About..”

“The..”

“The..”

They stood there not sure what to say. It was all new to them so understandably this reaction would be accurate. Yuma tapped the toes of his sneaker against the ground, Yuya shifted his feet. They were speechless.

Yuma scooted closer. Closer. Yuya was taken aback as Yuma suddenly wrapped himself around him in a tight hug. Yuya smiled hugging back. Yeah. This seemed like the best reaction.

Yeah.

…How were they gonna get home on time now?


End file.
